The End of Forever
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: AU: during Eclipse/New Moon, only character in dreams and mentioned. About a young girl named Marriiaa, she is Seth's Imprint, and meets the characters in the sequel. Some Seth POV.


Chapter one."Time for bed, we're leaving tomorrow, before dawn!" Daddy said.

I sighed. I don't want to move away from Tennessee! My mommy was born here in Tennessee, and Daddy moved here when he was a kid. Now we were moving to Canada.

"Aw, Dad, I'm fourteen!" my big brother, Bake complained.

"I'm going to bed too" Mommy said.

Drake rolled his eyes, and walked to his and Drake's room. My other brother, Jake got up and silently walked to his room.

"Night" I said, and walked to my room beside Jakes.

I got changed into my yellow pyjamas, with black pok~a~dots. I didn't realize how tired I was until I lay down, on my bed, and feel a sleep as soon as my head it the I woke up, I tried to remember my dream~ but it was just out of the reach of my brain. All I could remember was myself saying "I love you too, Seth." Who 'Seth' was I had no idea. I tried to fall back asleep~ I still had an hour until I was supposed to wake up but after trying for half an hour, I gave up, and walked down stairs.

"You're up early" Daddy said.

"I had a strange dream, and couldn't fall back a sleep" I explained.

"I see" Mommy said.

"Yea. It was really weird" I told her, and Daddy.

Chapter twoSeth's POV

I woke up with my heart beating super fast. I had had the strangest dream ever. I looked at my digital clock. 6:59. I got up, and walked down stairs, to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Seth" Dad smiled.

"Morning" I muttered, then added, "Do we know anyone named Maria?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other, "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream last night, and there was a girl named Maria in it," I explained.

"What did Maria look like?" Mom asked.

"Long blonde hair, eyes the colour of violets, and she was really short. And her hair changed from curly to straight, when she moved her head from side to side, or turned around," I explained her as accurately as I could.

Mom and Dad exchanged another look. "We're going to Charlie's' for dinner" Dad changed the subject, "Jacob and Billy are going to be there to."

"Okay," I said as Leah came down the stairs, fully clothed.

"Mornin' Pest" She said.

"Good morning Sissy" I replied.

"I got to go~ Sam's picking me up" she said, talking about her boyfriend.

Chapter threeRiiaa's POV~TWO YEARS LATER~

"Bye Daddy!" I called as I shut the door, of his red mustang, and walked up the steps to my all girl school. Blah. I hated the school. Why couldn't I go to school with Jake, Lake, Drake, and Blake? _They_ got to go to public school.

Daddy had become a surgeon~ He was head of the transplant area. I was just Dr. Sun's spoiled daughter. I wasn't spoiled. I didn't want to got to a private school. I don't want to have everything I want before I asked for it. I wanted... Truth be told, I don't know what I wanted.

Well, us Sun's are now living in Vancouver. Yay. It rains all the time. Woo hoo.

"Hey Riiaa!" my best friend Rebekah called.

"Bekah!" I pulled her into a hug, "How was your weekend?"

"Same old, same old, yours?" She asked.

"Great Grandpa keep asking for my Great Aunt Rosalie" I whispered. My Aunt Rosalie had disappeared one night, when she was walking home from her friends, at the age of eighteen. Great Grandpa had come with us from Tennessee.

"Again?"

"Yea, more often too" I knew I looked worried, but sometimes, he would call me Rose, or Big Sis. Bekah looked worried too.

Chapter three"Mom, Dad?" Drake asked.

"Yes?" Mom answered, putting down her book.

"Is it okay if Wren comes for dinner? We have something we want to tell you," Wren is Drakes girl friend of two years now.

"Sure, I don't mind" Dad said.

"Neither do I" Mom DINNER:I reached for the Ice Cream, and scooped some on my plate. "Soooo what did you two have to tell us?" I asked Drake and Wren.

The two looked at each other and smiled, then Drake put her left hand on the table, where everyone could see it. There, shinning on her third finger, was a diamond ring. "We are getting married"

I smiled, as large as I could. "Married? Wow, big step"

"Yes, but we are ready to take it" Wren said, and kissed Drake.

"I can't believe, that my twenty-three year old brother is getting married" Jake said.

"Neither can I, especially not to Wren" Blake said.

"Awww your time will come Big Bro" I said.

Wren smiled, her green eyes shinning with tear of happiness, and her Drake pulled on her red hair, tied up in a pony tail.

Chapter four"Marriiaa" Wren said, "How would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

"Me? Bridesmaid? Your wedding?" I asked shocked.

"Yes Riiaa, you, bridesmaid, our wedding" Drake said.

"Okay?"

"When's the wedding?" Mom spoke up.

"Summer, we were thinking August eighth" Wren replied.

"Perfect" Daddy smiled.

"I agree" Mom said.

"I third that!" I laughed.

"Fourth" Jake said.

"I can't believe my oldest brother is getting married, to his princess" Blake was a great big softy beneath his muscular football playing body.

Wren stuck her tongue out, "Me? A princess? You're so sweet Blake"

"Me, sweet? Liar."

You're my princess" Drake put his arms around her.

"Tomorrow, we go dress shopping!" Wren told us.

The next day, we left at noon, and around three we found a nice dress.

Wren pulled a yellow dress off the rack, "This is nice, for you"

I smiled, "It's beautiful, ya know how muck I love yellow!"

I tried the dress on, and surprisingly, it fit perfectly, so we bought the dress, and returned home

Chapter fiveDay passed, turning into weeks.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lake sung to me and Jake, only getting a look from Jake.

"Lake, what the heck?" I asked.

"It's your birthday!" Lake said.

"We know" Jake gave him another look.

"Morning ya three" Blake said, coming down the stairs.

"Morning Blake" The three of us said in unison.

"What up?"

"Sunshine and Jake are now fourteen" Lake said.

"Oh not you too!" I complained. I'd recently been nicknamed Sunshine.

"Riiaa and Jake, can I talk to you two?" Daddy yelled from his study.

"No prob" I walked to the study with Jake.

Chapter six.I entered Daddy's study. "Riiaa, Jake, take a seat"

I pulled out a chair, as did Jake.

"Happy birthday ya two" Daddy said.

"Thanks Daddy" I said.

"Ya two, when I was your age, I was told something, something that changed my life. It brought a huge decision. Some thing I had to turn down. You two also have to make the same one. You two have the gene. You're Pixies'"

"Pixies'?" I asked, "Ya can't be serious."

"I am, and I can prove it" He said, "Riiaa, I noticed that you in particular have been having signs lately, stuff that ya can't explain, like when you're mad"I nodded. I had noticed, that sometimes when I was angry or upset at cold draft would blow around the room.

Chapter seven

"Me too?" Jake _finally_ said something.

"Yes Jake, you too" Daddy said.

"How?"

"I don't know" the phone rang.

I sighed, "Bye Daddy" I got up and walked out. Just another family event that was ruined by Daddy's job.

"Hey Sun" Wren said.

"Morning Wren"

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks"

"Your dad get called to work?"

"Yeah, at least he's trying to save someone's life..."

Chapter eight"Riiaa, hey, don't feel bad" Wren said.

"Why? It's my birthday and he can't spend it with me!" I looked out the window, too hide my tears. "JUST GREAT! SNOW! On my birthday too! Can't God give me a break?"

"Marriiaa, calm down please"

"WHY?" I ran out into the freezing cold.

"Riiaa!" I heard Jake yell.

"WHAT?"

"Come back!"

I ran nine"What are you going too choose?" Jakes' voice broke the silence.

"I have no idea"

"TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Drake yelled.

"COMING!"

Drake dropped me off at school, and I walked to my first class.

The day went on as normal, until I got called down too the office.

Chapter ten"Marriiaa Sun to the office, Marriiaa Sun to the office" The PA system said.

"Ohhhhhh" The rest of the class said while I gathered my books.

I opened the door and walked down the hall. "Marriiaa!" Drake ran down the hall.

"What?"

"We have too go"

"Where? I have school!"

"This is more important" he walked out the front door, and into his car.

Drake drove to the hospital, and we took the elevator to ICU.

Chapter eleven"What happened? To who? Mom?" I panicked.

Drake shock his head.

"Blake?"

He shook his head.

"Lake?" No.

"Wren?"

He shook his head.

"J~Jake?"

"No Riiaa"

"DAD?"

He nodded. I collapsed.

Chapter twelve.I ran into the room, running past a bald girl, an unconscious boy, and others, until I saw my Mother, and other brothers.

"What happened!" I asked.

"W~we don't k~know" Mom said.

A doctor walked by, "Marriiaa," She nodded.

"Dr. Rimes" I knew a lot of the doctors, I had spent vacations volunteering at the hospital.

"Waiting for news on your father?"

I nodded. Mom started to cry.

"Shhh Mommy" Blake hugged her.

"I~i j~j~just kn~now something b~bad happened!"

"Are you the Suns?" A doctor, I was unfamiliar with asked.

"Yes" Drake said.

"Follow me" He lead us to a conference room.

Chapter thirteen."I'm McKenzie Falls" A woman, who was sitting in the room stood up and shook Moms hand, "I'm from the National Organ Donation Program"

"Are ya telling us that my father is brain dead?" I looked at the doctor, "I'm smart ya know, I read about when people become brain dead all the time"

The doctor nodded, "He suffered from a fatal brain aneurysm"

I began to cry, and Jake hugged me.

"The reason I and here," Dr. Falls said, "Is because his organs are in good shape and~"

"No" Mom said.

"It's what he would have wanted" I pointed out.

"It's not what I want"

"Imagine how the doctors feel! Imagine how DAD felt when HE told people what WE are BEING told about HIM!"

Mom shook her head.

"Mom, he used to tell people the exact same thing we are being told. His Organs could save _lives_"

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I'm a doctors daughter, and I plan to follow in his footsteps"

"You want to be a doctor? I had no idea that my ONLY daughter wanted to be a doctor! There is so much that you can do with your life!"

"QUIIET!" Drake yelled

I suddenly remembered what was going on.

.The End of Forever. Nothing left to live for. There was nothing left in my life. No one to stop me. Except Jake. I couldn't leave him. At least not forever. I had to stay. But I had to go. I had to get out. The only thing keeping me was gone. Dead. I couldn't leave right away. They would be so upset. Jake, Blake, Drake, Lake, and Mommy. I couldn't leave. I couldn't stay.A/N: I do not know if I was correct on the name of the Organ Donation.

Chapter fourteenThe doctors' talked with my mother and Drake, but I didn't hear anything. "I want to see him" I said, "I want to see my father"

The doctor nodded, "follow me"

We walked toward ICU. "In there" he gestured toward a cubicle.

I took a deep breathe, and walked in, "Daddy?" I looked at all the machine's. Those machine's are keeping his heart beating, his lungs breathing. The machine's are imitating life.

"Daddy take me with youI promise I'll be goodDaddy, this is next timeAnd momma said I couldSittin' in the front seat riding down townAn ice-cream cone I'd rap him aroundMy little fingerTighter then my baby couldYou can make a tear go a long long wayWhen you're daddy's little girlWell he tightened my bike chain from 7 to 13Taught me to drive when I was a wild thingReached and he prayed while I made some mistakesThat I wouldn't have made if I'd have done it his wayNow he hugs me when he sees meWe talk about the pastHe tries to give me moneyAnd I try and give it backHe's a book of adviceMore then I needThe look in his eyes is saying to meLet me help you all I canWhile I'm still in this worldWhat will you do when you're daddy's goneAnd you're daddy's little girl"I sung, that was my song, Daddy used to sing:"There's two things I know for sureShe was sent here from heavenAnd she's daddy's little girlAs I drop to my knees by her bed at nightShe talks to JesusAnd I close my eyesAnd I think God for all of the joy in my lifeOh, but most of allFor butterfly kissesWith her momma thereStickin' little white flowersAll up in her hairWalk me down the isle daddyIt's just about timeDoes my wedding gown look pretty daddy?Daddy don't cryWith all that I've done wrongI must have done something rightTo deserve her love every morningAnd butterfly kisses for life"

I began to cry. "Daddy? Why you? You had so much to live for! You had a life, a family! You had a wife, four sons and a daughter! Me! Your little girl!"

Jake put his hand on my shoulder, "Rii, calm down"

I turned to Jake, "I will not, calm down! My father is dead! And you expect me to be CALM?"

Chapter Fifteen

Daddy had a beautiful funeral, as far as funerals go at least.

"I'll miss you forever Daddy" I had said. Now an hour later, there was knocking on the front door.

I opened the door, "What do ya want?"

Rebekah looked shaken, "Just to give you this" she handed me a steak.

"A steak? You know we are vegetarians, or are you so stupid, that you don't know what a vegetarian is?" I chucked the steak at her and shut the door in her face.

Chapter sixteenI ran to my bedroom, throwing myself on the yellow comforter. "Riiaa?" Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away Jake" I said.

"It's not Jake"

"Than who is it?" I don't want to play games.

"Dad"

"No, Daddy's died, don't be playing jokes!" I sat up.

Someone glided in through the closed door. "I'm not playing a joke Rii" Daddy said.

Chapter sixteen part two:"H~how are ya alive?" I whispered.

"I'm not. I'm surprised that you can see me. Your mother can't," he replied.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know maybe powers, but even most Pixies can't see the dead walking... Wait, except your grandmother," he explained.

"Which Grandma?"

"Rosemary, my mother."

"She's a Pixie?"

"Indeed, she is"

"I had no idea!"

"That's good" He walked through the door.

_I can't take this._ I walked to my closet and pulled my backpack off and began chucking stuff in it,

Water bottles

Tylenol

Glasses that never get used unless I have a killer headache.

Contacts.

A bunch of granola bars.

Clean cloths.

I put my bag under my bed and waited for nightfall.

Chapter seventeen Part 1I woke up, with my left wrist burning. _What the heck?_ I brought it up to my face, seeing a skull on fire, branded on my wrist. But there was something familiar about it. Something I couldn't remember. But it was there. Somewhere in the back of my mind.

Than I remembered what I was doing, and grabbed my backpack, opened my door, snuck down the stairs into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard, grabbed a bunch of crackers, cookies, and chocolate (Yummy!).

Seventeen past twoI grabbed a bunch of food and snuck out the back door. I swore I heard someone whisper 'Goodbye Riiaa"I ran by day, sleeping in the bushes by night, eating only little bits of food I had, and berries I knew were edible, just getting by.

One Fatal bomb that had been waiting his whole life to go off inside his head had finally gone off. A brain aneurism had cause all this.

It's hard to believe that once when accidents like that had happen he was called to work, even in the middle of the night, to possibly save someone's life. I never thought something like that would happen to someone I knew, much less my father. I couldn't stand it so I left. I left my home. I left my family. I left Jake.

What had brought me to that decision? My future is uncertain. I could no longer follow my dreams. I doubt I'll ever be able to become a full Pixie. If I do, I wonder if I'll see Jake. I felt bad for leaving. But I have to find who I'm supposed to be. I had always believed in Fate.

I emerged into a clearing, where six people were standing, protectively. I stared at a blonde, who did the same to me.

A/N: I wrote this two years ago, when I was eleven, so it's not very good.


End file.
